1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thin film cover constructed PVC and more specifically to a cover which is approximately 0.0025 inches in thickness throughout a major portion of its plan area, but which includes an open mouth portion defined by a considerably thickened rim or bead and an adjacent marginal portion which tapers in thickness from the bead toward the main body of the cover. Also disclosed is a preferred method for forming the cover.
2. Description of Related Art
The following prior U.S. Patents disclose articles which are coated through the use of methods which are somewhat similar to the method disclosed in the instant invention:
______________________________________ 2,009,629 2,047,691 2,368,046 2,442,179 2,569,852 2,770,557 2,950,990 3,146,873 3,506,431 3,389,070 3,530,825 3,870,015 4,101,925 4,148,942 4,201,149 4,392,805 4,416,213 4,434,113 4,590,094 4,601,923 4,659,522 4,680,149 4,794,977 5,040,590 5,098,628 5,238,878 5,250,116 5,393,215 5,453,230 5,468,324 ______________________________________
However, the coated articles disclosed by the above-noted patents, the articles formed in part by coating and the methods involved in the above-noted prior patents are not equivalent to the article of the instant invention or the method utilized in forming the article.